


Bruises and Bitemarks

by UzumeAmane (Penguin_Massacre)



Series: Treat me roughly series [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive RK900, Post-Revolution, Praise Kink, it's confirmed: RK900 fucks the nice in Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/UzumeAmane
Summary: In which Gavin is insufferable to be around, Gavin's coworkers try to get him laid, and RK900 gets jealous.





	Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of 'Treat me roughly' but can be read on its own
> 
> Thanks to CrimsonChocolate for being my beta again!

The day after Gavin’s first time with RK900, he woke up well rested, aching in all the right places, and in the best mood he had been in for weeks. He allowed himself a few moments of lying in his warm bed without opening his eyes, before he got up to look at the clock. It was 5:17 am. He actually had time to shower and eat breakfast before he had to head off to work, which was quite unusual, since he hadn’t had the time to do that for months. Gavin stretched and his spine popped satisfyingly. Yes, today was already starting in the best way possible. 

Gavin got up from his bed, grabbed fresh clothes, and left for the bathroom to take a long and relaxing shower. After 15 minutes, he got out and began towelling himself off. When he stepped in front of his mirror to fix his hair, he nearly slipped from shock. He had totally forgotten just how many hickeys, bruises and bitemarks he was covered in. Not only were there wonderful handprints that RK900 had left on his thighs, the ones he had been blissfully pressing his fingers against the entire time since he’d been awake, but there was also one around his throat. Not to mention the dozens of hickeys littering his neck and shoulder area.

“Fuck,” he murmured softly. Gavin couldn’t help but notice just how hoarse his voice sounded. Wasn’t that just great? Everyone would know exactly what he did last night. He hoped nobody would say anything, but to be honest, he didn’t care as much as he probably would have before. Last night was great, he felt awesome, and if anyone did so much as breathe in the wrong way, he could still rough them up a little. He smirked. Yes, that was a good enough plan. He wouldn’t let anything dampen his mood.

Like expected, he got some stares at the precinct but no one dared to say a thing to his face. However, Gavin overheard some of his colleagues before he entered the break room. 

“Have you seen Reed? What the fuck, I can’t believe he’s getting laid!” but they quickly shut up when they saw him, and he acted like he didn’t hear it, following up on his promise to himself not to let anything ruin his mood. The day ended in no time, and it was a damn good one if you asked him. 

The only thing that was bumming Gavin out a bit was that RK900 didn’t behave any differently than before. He showed no indication that the previous night even happened, but Gavin remembered RK900 saying that he could get used to them fooling around, so he wasn’t worried about it being just a one night stand. And it wasn’t like he needed to get laid right this instant. He still felt pretty sated.

That feeling left him over the next few days, though. RK900 may have implied that he wanted more,but he wasn’t acting up on it. At least not as regularly as Gavin wanted and needed. That bastard. He was back at it again, riling him up and leaving him high and dry. 

Gavin had to restrain himself from socking him in the jaw; starting a physical fight wouldn’t increase his chances of getting laid any sooner. RK900 would probably use it as a reason to leave him hanging on even longer. It was torture, having to deal with sexual frustration for several days before getting what he wanted, only for the cycle to repeat. Gavin could eat a shoe he was that frustrated. 

The worst thing was that RK900 wasn’t even really fucking him. Like don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed getting choked and thrown around, as well as blown or jerked off here and there, but Gavin wanted to get wrecked for real. This was the least he deserved for putting up with RK900’s shenanigans, in his opinion.

This went on for some weeks. It was one of the dry streaks again, and Gavin was more snappy than usual when he was approached by his co workers, Kent and Turner.

“Gavin, please don’t take this the wrong way but you have to get laid again.”

Gavin paused shortly and blinked. Did he really hear that come out of the mouth of one of his colleagues? He stared at Turner for a while longer before he let out a disbelieving, “What the fuck?!”

“Really, this is in your best interests, and we wouldn’t have even said anything, except this whole thing is insufferable. You are so damn bitchy when you’re not getting some,” Kent butted in.

This was just great. He couldn’t believe people noticed to the extent that they’d actually say something, even with the possible repercussion of Gavin breaking their noses. God, he hated this. Fuck that stupid tincan. 

He ran his hand over his face and glared at his coworkers. “Fuck you, I’m plenty nice. And who says I’m getting laid anyway?”

They gave him a look that said, ‘are you bullshitting me?’

“The hickeys you are covered in some days say you’re getting fucked,” Kent said.

“And you are only ‘plenty nice’ on those days as well,” Turner added, “so we decided to set you up to brighten the working atmosphere.”

Gavin buried his face in his hands. What the actual fuck? He couldn’t believe it. This whole thing was getting too bizarre. Him getting riled up then not fucked by his fuckbuddy was affecting work, and now his co workers had decided to resolve this problem by setting him up? This was his life now, apparently. 

Gavin wanted to be angry. He really did. No one should have the audacity to call him bitchy and get away unscathed, but he too had noticed how RK900 fucking with him, or more like, RK900 not fucking him, had brought out some serious mood swings. 

Maybe being set up wasn’t such a bad idea. He really had become so needy once he got some, after months of nothing. Gavin contemplated the pros and cons for a bit, and came to the conclusion that it couldn’t hurt to try. In the best case he’d get laid and blow off some steam. In the worst case, Gavin still would’ve shown RK900 that he wasn’t going to let him play with him forever. 

“Ok. Do it. Set me up,” Gavin said, and he was met with the disbelieving stares of his coworkers.

“Wait, for real now?” Kent asked, but before he could add anything else, Gavin intervened. 

“Go now, before I change my mind and remove some of your teeth for calling me bitchy,” he glowered, and his coworkers made themselves scarce. Before they left though, Kent turned again and said, “You won’t regret this Gavin! I have a friend that is looking for a bit of fun and you’re totally her type. She’ll be free on Saturday,” and with that, he was out of the room. 

Gavin let out a sigh. This was going to be a disaster, wasn’t it?

The day of his… date? came closer, and apparently, word got around on what was going on with him. Gavin would’ve been furious if his colleagues hadn’t been so sympathetic, and avoided stepping on his toes. 

Also, Gavin gleefully noted, RK900 was pissed. He tried not to show it, but Gavin knew. He saw it in the glares the android sent Turner and Kent. He saw it in his frown whenever any of their co workers mentioned Saturday. 

And it serves him right, Gavin thought. That’s what he got for messing with him. Gavin didn’t need RK900 to get off. Deep down, he knew that was only partly true, since RK900 was the only one who had ever fulfilled his needs so perfectly (when he actually got to fucking him), but Gavin had had enough. And he didn’t understand the android at all. First he’d said, ‘I could get used to this’, then he’d ignored him completely, and finally, he’d riled him up and they’d fooled around, only for RK900 to ignore him again. 

Gavin shook his head. He had better things to focus on. For example, the cologne he should wear to make a good impression on Kent's friend. God, he really was desperate; Gavin couldn’t remember the last time he actually went out with someone and took care of his appearance. Before the thing with RK900, he hadn’t gone out in nearly a year, fully focused on his job. He’d even cleaned his flat for the possibility of them going back there after dinner.

On Saturday, Gavin was jittery at work, and RK900 was in an even worse mood than usual. He was practically seething, thought Gavin gleefully; how the tables had turned. 

Gavin left work on time and went home to get himself ready. He actually put some effort in his appearance, putting on a nicely fitting black shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged his ass just right. Yes, he looked great. RK900 would regret not having tapped that sooner.

Kent's friend was a gorgeous woman with a blonde bob cut and full lips. She was nice enough, too. They had a friendly conversation going during their dinner that soon turned more flirty and laced with suggestive looks. But before they could go anywhere else, they were interrupted by someone arriving at their table. 

It was RK900, his face carefully blank, but there was something in his eyes that Gavin couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“I’m sorry to disrupt your date, Detective Reed, but an urgent matter came up at work and you are needed.”

Gavin’s eyebrow twitched. Something would have to come up. He could’ve screamed. He was this close to getting laid, and he was cockblocked by his own job.

“Are you shitting me? Do I really have to be there?” Gavin asked.

“Yes, it is essential for the investigation.” RK900 answered.

“It’s okay, Gavin, we can always reschedule,” his date suggested. 

“Yeah, let’s do that. I’ll text you.” Gavin said, a little disgruntled, and with that, he was literally dragged away by RK900.

They were quiet while walking. RK900 seemed to be angry, but unlike this morning, Gavin was in a bad mood, too.

“Where are we going anyway?” Gavin asked after a few minutes.

“To your flat.”

“What? Why? I thought we had a case to get to?”

RK900 glanced at him for a moment with his eyebrows furrowed. “No, we don’t. I just couldn’t stand seeing you with someone else.”

Gavin couldn’t believe his ears, and stopped in his tracks to yell, “What the actual fuck?” startling the other people on the street.

“Why don’t you yell even louder? I don’t think everyone heard you.”

Gavin seethed. He didn’t want to make a scene, but on the other hand, he really wanted to punch the android in his stupid fucking face. Unbelievable.

“We really should go to your flat. I think there were some...misunderstandings within our relationship. We need to talk.”

“Misunderstandings my ass,” Gavin muttered, storming off, knowing RK900 would follow whether he wanted him to or not.

The rest of the walk was tense. Even more so inside the elevator. Gavin wanted to rip his hair out when he remembered how different it was between them when they were in there last time. 

When they arrived at his flat, he threw open the door, went in the middle of his living room and then turned around glaring at RK900, who softly shut the door behind himself.

“Well, dickwad? Tell me what the fuck is going on,” Gavin demanded in a cold voice.

“It’s like I said. I couldn’t stand you seeing with her,” RK900 answered.

Gavin was pissed. “And why the fuck is that? It’s not like you give a shit about me,”

RK900 seemed taken aback. “Of course I do! You are mine!”

Then, it was Gavin's turn to be shocked. “I am what? The hell I am! You never even fucked me for real! And you haven’t been noticing me the entire week, you bastard! And the moment I become fed up with your shit, you suddenly see me!” he shouted, getting louder by the minute.

“That’s not true!” RK900 yelled back.

Gavin had never heard him raise his voice like that. He didn’t expect RK900 to follow up very softly, head hanging low, with, “I always notice you, and to be honest, it’s scaring me. I am obsessed by you, and I don’t know what to do.”

Gavin was stunned. This wasn’t how he thought this evening would turn out. He couldn’t help but stare at RK900. When the android looked up and caught his eyes, he looked away.

“Well, ignoring me, riling me up, and then fucking me just to ignore me again wasn’t the best way to go about it, that's for sure.”

“I know that, too! I just...panicked.”

“You panicked. You are the best and most advanced Cyberlife has to offer, and you panicked? And for like 4 weeks at that?” Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle, all of his anger gone.

RK900 got a bit defensive, but still went to grab Gavin’s hand, caressing it with his thumb, “I am quite new to feelings. I never felt that much before, and I tried to stop, but you are too addictive.” 

He then dragged Gavin close and brushed his ear with his lips. Gavin’s breath hitched and he swallowed hard.

“Why don’t you show me how addictive you find me, then, and wreck me real good?” Gavin suggested.

RK900 nearly purred and kissed beneath his ear softly “I might just do that.” He then pulled away, cradled Gavin's face in his hands, and kissed him hard.

RK900 really tried to be true to his word. He took his sweet time kissing Gavin silly before he even started undressing him. After that, he got rid of Gavin’s shirt, shoes, and jeans, he moved them to the bed and pushed Gavin to sit on the edge of it. He then got down on his knees and started marking up Gavin's inner thighs, putting his legs over his shoulders. Gavin had to fist his hand in RK900’s hair to ground himself. Seeing his android on his knees, staring up at him through half lidded eyes while sucking hickeys in his thighs was a sight to behold. Gavin let out a guttural moan, letting himself fall flat on his back when RK900 went higher and started licking his dick through his boxers.

Gavin tugged at RK900’s hair after a while. “Nines, come on. No more teasing! Get out of your clothes, please.” He was already extremely hard and he didn’t want to come before RK900 was inside of him.

RK900 let out a growl at that. “As you wish, baby, since you asked so nicely,” he said in a husky voice, placing one last kiss on the inside of Gavins right thigh and then pushing his legs off his shoulders.

Gavin took his hands out of RK900’s hair and brought then up next to his head, panting heavily. RK900 then stood up and quickly got rid of his clothes like Gavin requested.

Gavin licked his lips. He really was in for a treat tonight.

RK900 then climbed on the bed, one hand supporting his weight next to Gavin's head. The other, he put on Gavin’s hips, and brought them close to his. Gavin immediately locked his ankles behind RK900’s back and put his arms around his neck, pulling him close to kiss him. After a few heated kisses, RK900 scooted them up the bed and pushed Gavin’s legs away to take off his boxers.

“Where is your lube and condoms?” he asked.

Gavin cheered internally. Fucking finally. He was going to get fucked real good. He hoped he wouldn’t be able to walk properly the next day.

“Bedside table, top drawer, but I don’t want condoms,” he answered breathlessly, and RK900 quickly got the bottle, popped its cap open, and poured some of its contents in his right hand.

“Be a good boy and spread your legs for me, will you?” he requested, and Gavin was only happy to oblige, arching his back and already fisting the bedding next to his head while doing so. He was incredibly hard and horny, and RK900 had barely done anything so far; he just had that effect on Gavin.

Seeing this, RK900 smirked at him and enjoyed the view for a few seconds, running his left hand up and down Gavin’s torso, before he leaned down and kissed him again. Gavin brought one hand in RK900s hair once more, tugging from time to time, totally lost in his lips. 

His focus was then brought back to the bigger picture when he felt RK900 prodding his entrance, slipping in one finger, which was soon followed by a second one, stretching him carefully. A third one joined them not long after, and he continued his gentle preparation. Gavin whined, trying to rut back into RK900’s fingers. “Why are you so careful, you know I like it when it hurts.”

But RK900 wasn’t fazed “Shh. Good boys don’t complain,” he said, but he still complied a little, and started thrusting his fingers in him a little faster, searching for his prostate. Gavin jolted and moaned loudly when RK900 found what he was looking for.

“Found it,” RK900 chuckled, and proceeded to angle his fingers just right. He then brought his left hand up from Gavin’s hips to his hair, and tugged on it harshly to bare Gavin’s throat so he could bite and suck on it.

And RK900 took his damn time doing just that. Littering his neck and shoulders with hickeys and bite marks like before, while fingering him agonizingly slow. Gavin was so, so sensitive, and so close to coming, and RK900 wasn’t even inside of him yet. He just wanted for RK900 to put his dick in and fuck him hard and fast. 

Gavin didn’t even realize he’d started crying until he felt RK900 kissing away his tears. Whining pathetically, he clawed at RK900’s shoulders.

“What’s the matter, baby? Aren’t you feeling good?” the android asked, littering his face in kisses.

Gavin hiccuped. “I am, but I would feel even better if you would finally go on and fuck me for real!”

“But isn't this what you wanted? For me to utterly wreck you? To do that, I have to prepare you properly." RK900 smirked, and Gavin knew that he was dragging on this sweet torture on purpose; he’d known that Gavin had been ready to go for ages. 

“Put your dick into me right this second, or I swear to god! Didn’t you want to show me that I belong to you?” 

And of course, that was what finally got him. 

“You are mine,” he growled in Gavin’s ear, pulling his fingers out of him, and turning him on his front, hips in the air. He then positioned himself behind him, and pushed inside in a precise movement.

Gavin sobbed. Fucking finally. RK900’s dick was so damn big, and it felt heavenly. He started drooling on the mattress, panting heavily. But RK900 didn’t set a fast and brutal pace like Gavin expected, settling for deep and slow thrusts instead. Gavin whined again and tried grinding back against him without success, RK900’s hands on his hips, stopping him.

“Don’t be impatient, baby. Be good,” RK900 said lowly, slapping Gavin's ass. Gavin let out a loud moan and blinked a few more tears out of his eyes. He wanted to be good for RK900. The pace he set was so agonizingly slow that it wasn’t bringing him any closer to coming, and he had been on the edge for so long. He was extremely sensitive.

He tried to hold off for a bit longer, but then couldn’t help but try to jerk himself off. RK900 didn’t allow it though, and grabbed both his wrists in one hand, effectively putting them above Gavin's head. He then took his other hand to stroke up and down Gavin's side, all while sucking and biting at his shoulders.

And Gavin was so, so sensitive. He wanted to come so badly he couldn’t stop crying and whimpering. Once more, he tried to get some more friction on his dick by rutting in the mattress, but this attempt was also futile; the moment he tried to lower his hips, RK900 grabbed one harshly with his left hand, and pulled them up in the air again. Gavin let out a high pitched whine. 

“Please, please, please Nines, I want to come. I need to come! I can’t take it anymore,” he begged.

He could feel RK900 smirk against his neck.

“Look at you, detective. You are such a mess, stooping so low as to beg for me to let you come. And because you asked so nicely, I will let you. But first, answer me this: Who do you belong to?”

“You! Only you! I am yours!” Gavin yelled. He would’ve done anything to be allowed to come at that point.

And those words finally got RK900 to fuck him hard and fast. He snapped his hips into Gavin at a brutal pace, leaving him drooling and moaning into the mattress. He was a mess, but he felt amazing. RK900 was pressing his shoulders down into the bed with his right hand, grounding him. Gavin’s hands, now free, were grabbing at the bedding like a lifeline. 

It didn’t take much longer for him to come. The moment RK900 brought his left hand to stroke Gavin’s dick, he was done for. He came so hard he saw stars clouding his vision. RK900 fucked him through his orgasm ‘till Gavin was over sensitive and then he pulled out. He then jacked off and came all over Gavin's back, the position Gavin was causing RK900’s come to slide from the small of his back, down to his shoulders, pooling between his shoulder blades. Gavin was sure he had never been wrecked like this before; he wouldn’t be able to move even if his life depended on it, so he just lay on his bed in utter bliss.  
He could feel RK900 get up behind him, and whined softly, but he hadn’t much energy left in him to complain any more than that. RK900 was back not much later with a washcloth, and cleaned him up like last time. But instead of leaving him after he was done, this time, RK900 got into bed with him and hugged him close, nuzzling his neck.

“You should call off any further dates with that woman,” he murmured in Gavin’s ear.

Gavin let out an amused huff. “If you put me in my place like this again, then maybe I’ll do just that.”

RK900 growled, and Gavin chuckled. “Just a joke, I know who I belong to now,” and RK900 hummed, satisfied. “Not to mention you’ve ruined me for anybody else, to be honest. Just don’t ignore me ever again.”

RK900 pressed another soft kiss against Gavin’s neck. “I won’t. Now go to sleep, Gavin. You have to get up early tomorrow, and the required amount of sleep a person your age should get is 7 to 9 hours.”

“I won’t be able to stay awake for much longer, anyway. Good night, Nines.”

“Good night, Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream with me on Twitter @ UzumeAmane


End file.
